orbis_campaign_settingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarves
Strongholds rich in ancient grandeur, halls carved into the roots of mountains, the echoing of picks and hammers in the deep mines and blazing forges, a commitment to clan and tradition, and a burning hatred of green-skins and pointy ears. These are the common threads that unite all dwarves. Short and Stout Bold and hardy, dwarves are known as skilled warriors, miners and workers of stone and metal. Though they stand under 5ft tall, dwarves are so broad and compact that they can weigh as much as a human standing nearly two feet taller. Their courage and endurance are also easily a match for any of the larger races. Long Memory, Long Grudges Dwarves are one of the ancient races, to be born during the Age of Ancients. They can live upwards to 600 years, so the oldest living dwarves often remember a very different world. The world of Orbis has come after them more than once for the riches that lie within their mountains, and these grudges run deep and are past down from one generation to another. And for this, they have locked the world out of their lands, opening its gates for only proven friends and worthy allies, but rarely. Dwarves hold their traditions and history like a priest would hold the text of the gods. Devotion to one’s clan and craft is the number one priority for dwarves. Many dwarves, however, leave their homes when they are young to seek glory in battle or adventure, but they always return to the silvered halls of home. Dirge of the Mountainfolk When the reign of the Lich King ended, with the destruction and corruption of the elven homeland, the dwarves accepted the elves into their halls as refugees only to later regret it forever. The corruption had come with the elves and had blackened the mountains. Orcs and Goblins now spread over the dwarven halls like a plague, all because the elves they so graciously took in did not realize the curse upon them. The dwarves lost many of their strongholds, clans and families to this, and they called it the Dirge of the Mountainfolk. Till this day, dwarves despise elves and green-skins. Keeping their gates locked to practically everyone. Dwarven Names Dwarven names are often bestowed upon them by the clan’s elder. Their first name comes first and then their clan name. But due to the Dirge there are only three clans that remain: Clan Ironfist of Deep Hold, Clan Thunderstone of Four Peaks and Clan Blackfoot of Black Anvil. The survivors of any remaining clans were adopted into the remaining ones unless the dwarf wishes to still honour their clan by keeping the clan name. Male Names: '''Adrik, Brottor, Darrek, Delg, Fallond, Freglind, Kildrak, Morgran, Rangrim, Thoradin, Thorin, Tordek. '''Female Names: '''Anbera, Bardryn, Dagnal, Dagne, Eldeth, Helja, Morana, Nora, Ovina, Valida, Vistra, Yrgunna. Dwarf Features • '''Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 2. • Age. Dwarves mature at the same rate as humans, but they're considered young until they reach the age of 50. On average, they live about 600 years. • Alignment. Most dwarves are lawful, believing firmly in the benefits of a well-ordered society. They tend toward good as well, with a strong sense of fair play and a belief that everyone deserves to share in the benefits of a just order. • Size. Dwarves stand between 4 and 5 feet tall and average about 150 pounds. Your size is Medium. • Speed. Your base walking speed is 25 feet. Your speed is not reduced by wearing heavy armor. • Darkvision. Accustomed to life underground, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. • Dwarven Resilience. You have advantage on saving throws against poison, and you have resistance against poison damage. • Dwarven Combat Training. You have proficiency with the battleaxe, handaxe, light hammer, and warhammer. • Tool Proficiency. You gain proficiency with the artisan's tools of your choice: smith's tools, brewer's supplies, or mason's tools. • Stonecunning. Whenever you make an Intelligence (History) check related to the origin of stonework, you are considered proficient in the History skill and add double your proficiency bonus to the check, instead of your normal proficiency bonus. • Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Dwarvish. Dwarvish is full of hard consonants and guttural sounds, and those characteristics spill over into whatever other language a dwarf might speak. Hill Dwarf • Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 1. • Dwarven Toughness. Your hit point maximum increases by 1, and it increases by 1 every time you gain a level. Mountain Dwarf • Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2. • Dwarven Armor Training. You have proficiency with light and medium armour. Underdark Dwarf (Duergar) ''' • '''Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1. • Superior Darkvision. You can see in dim light within 120 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. • Duergar Resilience. You have advantage on saving throws against illusions and against being charmed or paralyzed. • Duergar Magic. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the Enlarge/Reduce spell on yourself once with this trait, using only the spell's enlarge option. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the Invisibility spell on yourself once with this trait. You don't need material components for either spell, and you can't cast them while you're in direct sunlight, although sunlight has no effect on them once cast. You regain the ability to cast these spells with this trait when you finish a long rest. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for these spells. • Sunlight Sensitivity. You have disadvantage on Attack rolls and Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight when you, the target of your attack, or whatever you are trying to perceive is in direct sunlight.